The Rocker can't decide
by TashiBabi
Summary: How could Lucy Stone ever choose between James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. Firstly both guys are great in their own ways and secondly she isn't into relationships- just one night stands so what will she do to make both her and the boys happy? Based of Big time rocker and rated M for a reason ;)!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ok so this is my first ever fanfiction. Please don't hate on it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the BTR boys but if anyone is willing to buy them for me I won't object lol**

**Summary: How could Lucy Stone ever choose between James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. Firstly both guys are great in their own ways and secondly she isn't into relationships- just one night stands so what will she do to make both her and the boys happy? Based of Big time rocker and ****rated M**** for a reason ;)!**

* * *

**James' POV**

As I wait in the cabana for Lucy there isn't any doubt in my mind that she won't choose me. I mean come on I am James Diamond. There's no way she can't resist my charm, especially when my competition is Carlos. The boy has never had a girlfriend or even kissed a girl. Suddenly Lucy came into the cabana and walked up to me.

"James, I need you to know that i can't resist you anymore and that i choose you to me my new boyfriend."

Oh my god i am so happy. I knew she was going to choose me anyway but hearing it from her is so much better. I immediately lean in to kiss her but before our lips touch she holds her hand to my mouth.

"We don't kiss now. Meet me in my apartment in one hour."

"Should i bring anything?" I ask

"Bring some of your bandanas or something that i can be easily tied up in, and don't bother dressing up all fancy. You won't be wearing your clothes for that long anyway" She said seductively and winks at me.

I leave the cabana in complete shock and joy. I'm about to have hot, kinky sex with a rockstar! I head of back to 2J to get ready.

**Lucy's POV**

Now that James is my plan all that is left is Carlos. He is so adorable. I feel guilty that I'm using him for sex but I'm sure i won't feel guilty when he is pounding me. I walk into the next cabana where he is waiting for me.

**Carlos' POV**

I wait nervously in the cabana waiting for Lucy. I know she will pick James so i just want her to get the humiliation over with. She then enters the cabana.

"Carlos i choose you to be my new boyfriend."

"YES!" I cant believe it. She actually chose me not James. She's chosen the mighty El Hombre Del Flaming Space Rock Man over the pretty one.

"Do we kiss now?"

"Not now. Meet me in my apartment in 1 hour and 5 mins then we can do all we like"

"Do i bring anything?"

"Bring condoms. I wouldn't want to get pregnant at the tender age of 18."

And with that she left. I can't believe we are going to have sex. One problem, I don't have any condoms. I'll just steal some of James. He has so many i doubt he will care if he loses some.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Only 5 more mins until James is meant to arrive. I'm all ready. I have all the curtains drawn, I've got rock music on so people cant hear what we are doing and most importantly i'm wearing my sexy undies that consists of a Black lacy push-up bra, a black thong and black suspenders. Over the top im wearing a red lacy dress with a zip down the back. There is noway the boys will be able to resist me. Bang on time i hear a knock on my door, my signal that James is hear. I'm still not sure how this is going to go down but lets see what happens. I open the door and see James wearing a white vest top and gray jogging bottoms. He looks hot even when he isn't trying. I let him come in and he sits on the sofa.

"Do you want anything to drink? I have vodka, wine or cola." I ask him

"I'll have a vodka." he replies.

I walk over to the kitchen to pour his drink. i can feel his eyes checking out my arse but i don't care. That's all part of the plan. Make him wait. I go back over to him and hand him his drink.

"Lucy, i'm not gonna lie. You look so damn sexy in that dress. i just want to tear you out of it and tie you up to the bed with the bandanas i brought." He said.

"Lets see these bandanas of yours."

He takes out 5 bandanas, all purple.

"These will be perfect" I comment. With no warning he throws down the bandanas onto the coffee table and starts kissing me. I've never known anyone with such an amazing tongue. Its roaming all around my mouth finding my weak spots. i knew he was gonna be good but i didn't know he would be his good. next think i know there is a knock on my door. i pull away from James and get up.

"Cant you just leave it. We are in the middle of something here" James exclaims

"It might be important and trust me, we can continue when i come back." I leave waiting as i open the door to see Carlos. Things are about to get hot!

**Carlos' POV**

I arrive at Lucy's apartment right on time. I would say i'm prepared. Ive got 3 condoms in my back pocket, I'm wearing some on James' Cuda spray and I've done my hair all nice just for her. I've even left my helmet at home. She opens the door and is wearing the sexiest thing I've seen in my life. A sexy red number with black suspenders. I am so ready to fuck her. I walk into her apartment and to my surprise i see James there.

"James, what the fuck are you doing here?" I ask him

"I'm here to have kinky sex with my new girl friend. More to the point what are you doing here?"

A sense of anger overwhelms me. If Lucy has done this just to humiliate me she is a sick bitch.

"Lucy, what the hell is going on? You said i was your new boy friend. You even made me get condoms." I asked. I looked over at James and he had a similar expression of anger on confusion on his face.

"Look boys, you made me decide, but i couldn't. Number one both of you are both amazing in your own ways and number two i don't really do relationships. Just Fuck Buddies. And trust me what we are going to do is going to be much better with the 3 of us. We're going to have lots of fun."

* * *

_**Will continue later. Bye for now :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for taking so long. I plan for this to be the last chapter. This is where all the action is going to happen so u've been warned! :) I probably did lucy completely wrong but oh well. Yeah, I wrote Carlos' bit better that James'. idc**

* * *

James' POV

What the hell is going on. Me and Lucy were just making out when Carlos comes in saying that he is her boyfriend. And if I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty sure she is offering us a threesome. If she thinks I am going to do it she can think again. There's noway my cock is going anywhere Carlos' naked body. Suddenly I'm shook out of my thoughts by Carlos.

"What you thinking James? Wanna do it?"

"Are you actually thinking of doing it. We would be naked in front of each other. Doesn't that disgust you?" I ask Carlos

"It isn't as if I'm gonna bum you. Me and you will just be making sweet love to Lucy one after the other. Is that the plan Luce?" He replies

"It is now. Look James" She comes over to me and put her hands around my neck. "I promise you Carlos won't come anywhere near you. You can even go first if you want. Do u want that James?" she asks.

I nod and put my arms around her small waist. We start to kiss with all the passion in the world. She gradually leads us to her bedroom and lies us down on the bed. My hands work the zip on the back of her dress and reveals a sexy bra and thong.

"You need to take off your clothes too. Otherwise it wouldn't fair, and besides I doubt God didn't bless you with a monster cock. Is it big baby?" she asks me.

"It's fucking massive baby, all ready to get in you. Do you have any protection?" I ask her

"Carlos give him one and while your waiting you can put one on yourself. Your next babes"

Carlos gets up from the chair he was sitting on and gives me a condom. Don't ask me why but my eyes wandered to his dick and he was hard. Seeing his best mate and crush getting it on must be a turn on for him. I take of all my clothes and slip on the condom. I look over at Carlos to see if he is still okay for this to happen and to my surprise he has his head thrown back wanking. I take that as a go so I lean down to take of Lucy's bra and thong.

Lucy's POV

I can't believe this is actually happening. I've got both boys here and at the moment James is hovering above me. I've got the feeling he hasn't done this many times, but I know he will learn along the way. Just when i'm about to give James some encouragement he starts to kiss my pussy. He starts to lick the folds but then makes his way to my clit.

"Babe, I'm so close but stop. I wanna come with you in me, filling me up. Please stop...JAMES OH GOD!" He didnt listen to me- cheeky bastard. He's gonna be punished for that. I lean down to his ear.

"James you've been a bad boy. You didn't listen to me. Now you're going to get punished. Get on your back."

He does as he is told and rolls us over so i am sitting on his thighs. I take my time to look at and feel his impressive abs. His muscles tense under my touch. I move my head to one of his nipples and start to like and suck it while i squeeze the other one. He clearly likes it as he starts to moan.

"This is the best punishment I've ever got." he tells me.

"Well its about to get better"

I move my hips from his thighs and slam down onto his dick. I start riding him with small humps. This feels fantastic. Better than anything I've had before. Me and James are both moaning when i hear one that wasn't from either of us. I look over to the chair to see Carlos had cummed and is changing his condom.

"Did that feel good babe?" I ask Carlos

"Yeah. Can't wait until James is done with you. You better be ready"

With that I feel James' cock hit my spot. I can tell he is near his climax too because his hands are now on my hips making me go faster.

"Come on Lucy. Just go a bit faster you bitch"

A first I moaned but then I realized what he just said. "What did you just call me?" I was mad that he called me a bitch but it was hot as hell.

"I just called you a bitch and don't pretend you didn't like it 'cos i heard you moan. But you are one. Making me and Carlos shag you in the same night. Dirty slut."

I never knew dirty talk could turn me on so much but it could.

"Just smash his cock in Luce, you're leaving me hanging over here." I hear Carlos complaining.

I give in to his commands. My small humps have been replaced with me slamming down onto his cock.

"Come on Lucy. Just a few more and we're there."

I now start licking his nipples again to make his climax closer.

"LUCY. YES YES...URRGGHHH SO GOOD." I feel his cock violently twitching inside my fanny. Well that's it for me. I'm now off too.

"Yes James. God I love your cock" As we come down from our highs i get off him and lie on my back getting my breath back.

"James that was incredible. How many times have you done that?" I ask him

"Only a few" he leans down to me and whispers " I once did it with Blonde Jenifer but don't tell Carlos. He'd go ape shit."

"I won't. C'mon Carlos you are next. Do you think you'll be better than James?"

"I don't need to think. I've been told I'm better in the sack than him" Carlos states proudly.

"Well that's a load of bullshit 'cos you ain't even kissed a girl yet alone banged one" James replies back.

"Fuck off James you don't know jack shit about me and what I do!" The boys start having a argument so I step in to break it up.

"Whoa boys calm down. I will be the judge of who's better. Now James go somewhere else and Carlos come here." James went of to the chair that Carlos was previously sat on and Carlos came to the edge of the bed. I got up and went to him- wanting to get him horny before we did anything serious. I got proper close to him so that our faces were only inches apart. I then started to rub his thigh.

"You sure you want to do this Carlos? I wouldn't want to push you into anything." I use my innocent yet seductive voice on him and work my hand up so it's dangerously close to his crotch. "C'mon Carlos, you have to tell me what you want 'cos otherwise I cant do it."

"Okay guys, I ain't gonna lie. This is pretty fucking creepy watching you 2 like this so I'm gonna go. Lucy, you know here I live so just come and see me whenever...you know" James says putting his clothes on then leaving the apartment.

"Looks like it's just you and me. And in my mind that's a good thing 'cos now i can do things with you that i didn't do with James and he won't get jealous and trust me, I can think of plenty of things i can do with you." I say. He just nods in return. I think he thinks that he might say something to put me off, but right now anything he says will be hot.

"Carlos, say what you want me to do. I wont bite...unless you want me to." I now fully on grab his junk, earning me a moan.

"I want you to take this damn condom off and suck me off. Swallow everything that comes out of me."

That's all he needs to say. I go down to my knees so his package is in my face. I simply stare at it for a moment or two admiring the size of it. It Isn't as long as James' but it's a hell of a lot thicker.

"Whats wrong Luce? Is it to big to fit in your mouth?"

"I'm just looking at the thickest cock I've ever seen. After we are done I might have to take a photo of it on my phone and set it as my wallpaper."

I raise my hand to it and start stroking it as if it's a animal that needs to be tamed. I roll down the condom and throw it across the room. His cock is a lovely brown colour with a reddish tip. Unlike James, Carlos doesn't have a tan line. I begin just by stroking it and getting some great moans from him. Then when I think he's ready I drag my tongue from the bottom to the top of he's dick.

"More. I need more. C'mon Luce I wanna see if you have a gag reflex or not." Well he's about to find out I don't have one at all. I start by just putting his tip in my mouth. I swirl my tongue all around it and taste his pre-cum. Its tastes sour, but a good kind of sour. I then gradually take in more and more of his dick until it gets to the point where the gag reflex should be. I keep his cock there for the next 30 seconds to make Carlos believe i can't take anymore. I continue to swirl around his cock and rub the rest i don't put in my mouth with my hands. Just when he's not expecting it i take the rest of him in. So far that his tip hits the back of my throat.

"Ohh. You were teasing me Mami. Making me think you couldn't handle any more of me."

I continue to suck him off. I'm bobbing my head faster and faster desperate to make him come and taste him. I bring my hands round to his arse and start squeezing it. I squeeze so hard I probably leave nail marks there.

"So close. If you are a swallower rather than a spitter you best be ready to swallow a lot."

With that he lets out his load into my mouth and i put some on my hands. After he has completely came, I rub my cum covered hands over his nipples and chest. I then start placing small kisses all over his golden chest to clear up the cum. I lick and tease his auburn nipples, feeling them harden. When i'm finally done with him I sit back on the bed.

"Wow Lucy. That was incredible. You have the moves of a porn star."

"Well thank you. I try my best. Now Carlos...where do you want me?" I ask with a smirk on my face. Carlos Is known as 'The wild rush' so I wonder if he knows any wild sex positions. Carlos looks around my room then walks out to the living room.

"Follow me." He states clearly before leading me off to the balcony. Out on the balcony there is a table, a sun lounger and a camping chair.

"Now Lucy here is what you're gonna do. You are gonna go over to that chair, lean onto it and stick your bum in the air." Carlos is sexy when he is authoritative. I walk over to the chair and stick my arse in the air. I look over my shoulder to see Carlos just staring at my behind.

"You okay back there Litos" I ask.

"Yeah just two things. Number one, if you get to take a photo on my dick then i'm so going to take a photo of your arse. And two, I need to get another condom so you just stay here and don't move your beautiful body." Carlos goes away for what feels like an eternity but is only probably 30 seconds. he then comes back with a johnny on. before I know what's happening I feel his cock slam into me.

"Oh god Carlos yes! Uhh so goood." I moan loudly. I know no one will here us because at the moment it is summer time and there's so much noise by the pool area. Carlos grabs my hips and pulls me towards his dick and he thrusts in. This is so much better than what James and I did. I move my hips is a circular motion, making Carlos' dick touch every part of my vaginal walls. He removes one of his hands from my hips and slaps hard across my arse. I let out a little sexy yelp as he does it 3 more times.

This is the best sex of my life, but then Carlos does something to make it even better.

He grunts" I need more of you." he picks me up and lays me down on the Sun lounger. He leans over me using his elbows to support his weight. i spread my legs wide then feel him thrust into me. i wrap my legs around his toned body. With every thrust his body grazes over my clit.

"Oh please Carlos. Make me cum. I'll do anything"

"Call me papi" I'm not entirely shocked my this. Most Latino men have a thing for speaking Spanish during sex.

"Come on papi. Make me cum. make me scream your name. make everybody down at the pool look up at us." Carlos thrusts into me faster and faster. This causes me to start breathing faster. As i get closer my moans get louder and more high pitched until I finally come.

"Urrgghh yes papi. Oh my God Carlos." I say as I climax.

"Uhh shit!" Carlos says as he comes to. As we both come down from our highs he lays on top of me. he pushes my hair away from my face then starts kissing me. Unlike they way it was with James, Carlos is more gentle and loving, He slowly puts his tongue into my mouth and feels around. he then suddenly picks me up bridal style and brings us back into the living room.

" Carlos, that was the best sex in my life. I can't believe you were a virgin."

"Well, I've watched it before in...you know." Carlos replies

"Porn?" He nods in return.

"You horny little shit." I giggle a little then give him a peck on the lips. He turns around to look at the coffee table.

"how come some of James' bandanas are here?" Carlos asks.

"Oh shit. Forgot to use them. Oh well. There will always be a next time."

* * *

**Finish!**

**Yeah, So Carlos' bit was well longer then I anticipated. **

**Also if you didn't know, In the UK a johnny is a slang word for condom.**

**:)**


End file.
